The Vision
by Startisparticus2017
Summary: Starsky is reminded of events of the past, will this bring him to the edge? Episode related. Angst


I do not own the characters. I simply borrow them for entertainment purposes and do not receive compensation for these stories or characters. This is my first story on FanFiction. I dedicate this to Gunney, without her push and guidance I would never have done this. March 29, 2017

 **The Vision**

New Years Eve

The station is decorated with the festive signs of New Year's, with everyone wearing hats and blowing horns. Captain Dobey sits in his office; he can hear the celebration beyond his office door. His attempts to read a file when the high pitch sound of party horns startles him, along with loud music. He slams his hand onto the desk, rises to his feet and swiftly opens the door to the squad room.

Starsky is cheek to cheek with Minnie dancing the tango, with his party hat pointing outward, like a unicorn, on his forehead. Hutch is across the room waltzing with a young blonde policewoman, he too wears a party hat but the more the traditional way. Everyone is enjoying themselves either eating or talking. Captain Dobey sighs.

"Everyone, I know it's New Year's Eve, but there better not be spike in that punch! Turn the music down!"

Starsky strolls by him in the tango pose with Minnie. "Ah, come on, Cap'n, loosen the tie, and celebrate!"

Hutch looks up from his cozy waltz pose. "A new beginning Cap'n!" He glances at the pretty officer, and gives the Hutchinson model smile.

Captain Dobey raises his eyebrows, grunts and goes back into his office slamming the door.

Starsky stops and cringes and sticks his tongue out.

Minnie looks at him. "I need a break, lover; I'm having a hot flash!" As she fans herself, Starsky smiles ear to ear. He shrugs his shoulders.

"Nah, that's just my manly mojo raising your hormones into overdrive."

Hutch looks over and rolls his eyes. "Oh come on, Starsk, that ego of yours is really sucking the air out of this room."

Starsky adjusts his shirt and swaggers over toward his desk to get his cup of punch; he pretends to dance with an imaginary woman.

The phone rings; he looks around. "No worries, I'll get it."

Starsky sits down. "Happy New Year! This is Detective Starsky, at your service."

Starsky goes from a full smile to a death stare and mouth open; he looks like he's seen a ghost. Hutch gazes around the room to see everyone enjoying themselves, and then he sees his partner's face. Hutch continues to watch, Starsky makes no eye contact; he simply places the handset onto the receiver and stands there.

Hutch stops dancing and smiles. "Starsky, you look like the cat that swallowed the canary."

There is no reaction, Starsky reaches for his jacket and makes an exit. Minnie stands in the doorway, and is almost knocked over as Hutch excuses himself and dashes out after his partner.

He exits through the stairway in anticipation of cutting his partner off. Hutch reaches the bottom of the stairway to find Starsky sitting on a cement barrier near the Torino, his head in the palms of his hand, elbows on his knees. Hutch is winded slightly; he looks around and slowly walks over to his partner and sits next to him.

Starsky's body physically shakes; Hutch notices and immediately the concern grew. "Starsk, you're shaking?"

Starsky takes a deep breath. He raises his head, his eyes are moist, but he makes an attempt to regain some composure.

Hutch places his right hand on his partner's shoulder and lightly squeezes. "Hey buddy, talk to me."

Starsky glances at him. "Someone's playin' a sick joke."

Hutch looks over at him inquisitively. "What?"

Starsky looks at him, his eyes intense with anger and fear, heartache. "The call, there was music, Terry's favorite song, "Blue Bayou. A woman…. sounded like Terry, she called me 'Dave', then... gun fire!"

Terry was Starsky's girlfriend, which Crazy George Prudholm shot for the revenge of his son Gary, who died in prison from a knife fight. George blamed Starsky for his death and vowed to repay him by any means possible. The task was put forth and Terry died from a bullet embedded in her head.

Hutch closes his eyes, he runs his hand through his hair, and he crouches in front of Starsky. "Are you sure?"

Starsky puts his hand up as though to touch Hutch then slams his knee in frustration. "Yes, NO, I don't know!" He is truly rattled; Hutch looks to the ground and back up at his friend.

"Let's go to my place, come on."

Hutch drives the Galaxie, Starsky sits in deep thought his elbow leaned on the door and rubs his forehead. "Hit me like a ton of bricks."

Hutch looks ahead, glancing over at his friend. "You're human, well at least we think you are, although there are those rumors." Hutch grins.

Starsky shakes his head, and chuckles.

They pull up to Hutch's place; exit the car and step onto the porch of the bungalow by the bay to see that Hutch's door is opened partially.

Starsky stops, he retrieves his gun, and Hutch does the same. Starsky goes to the right positioning his back against the house; he takes his right foot and gently kicks the door open. Hutch enters with his gun in front very cautiously, Starsky follows.

The waterside bungalow seems undisturbed, both men suspiciously look around. Hutch stops as Starsky bumps into him. On the floor of the kitchen is Ollie, Terry's teddy bear. In the center of its chest is a knife with a note attached.

Both men startle, and meet each other's glare of shock and disbelief, blue on blue locked. The teddy bear was a gift from Terry that she entrusted to Hutch.

Hutch slowly approaches, reaches into a counter drawer and retrieves a rubber glove. He removes the knife and the note.

Starsky's shoulders slump. "What the hell?"

Hutch is extremely unsettled, he slowly opens the note, and his face frowns with agony.

Starsky looks at him and then the note. "What's it say, Hutch?"

Hutch can hardly speak. "T-t-to you I entrust Ollie and Dave love them both. Sorry about Ollie, plan for your partner's funeral. There will be no saving him this time."

Starsky eases his gun into his holster. He grabs his head and turns, and runs his hands through his hair. "What the hell is goin' on? Why?"

The clock strikes midnight and chimes, Hutch looks at his partner who is completely unraveled.

Starsky looks at the clock and Hutch. "Happy fuckin' New Year!"

A few hours have later, a crime lab technician finishes combing through the bungalow. Hutch escorts the last officer to the door. Starsky sits sipping tea that Hutch has made; he stares at the cup from where he sits on a large oversize chair in the corner.

Hutch rubs his face. He walks over and sits near Starsky on the couch and rubs his hands together. "You okay?"

Starsky sips his tea and turns his head slightly. "Oh yeah, this green weed tea ya made me is making a new man of me."

Hutch looks over at him, grins. "That's a shame. I kinda liked the original one... minus the upheaval of terror."

Starsky's sarcasm always lets Hutch know that he is in a world of hurt and trying to spare him the worry by deflecting. Starsky takes a deep breath. "Someone really wants to screw with my head, Hutch or our heads. It's workin', cause' I'm feelin' like it was all yesterday."

Hutch rises to his feet. He walks over to the kitchen and retrieves a beer from the fridge, offering one to Starsky who declines. Hutch leans against the counter, popping the beer open. "It seems that way. This is really personal, Starsk."

Starsky leans forward and stands, headed to the kitchen. He places the cup in the sink, and heads to the door.

Hutch looks at him. "Where are you going?"

Starsky looks back. "Home, give me a lift."

Hutch points at him. "You aren't going anywhere! Until we are clear on exactly what this or these psychos want."

Starsky looks to the floor, and back at his partner. "You're worse than my mother, ya know that?"

(Break)

In a dark basement-like area a man sits playing with his beard. He holds a newspaper clipping with a picture of Starsky. On the wall ahead of him is a painting with bright colors and a man's face, long beard and piercing dark eyes. The room is crowded with people wearing black robes and kneeling on their knees chanting.

"Simon, Simon, Simon!"

Two beautiful girls stand before him smiling, also wearing robes. One a brunette, Lorelei, and the blonde girl, Ashford, bow and kiss the man's hand.

"We have completed what you have requested, and we are your servants, Xavier."

The man removes his hand and touches each of their faces. "They found you irresistible, a beautiful job, Simon shall reward you."

The brunette, Lorelei hands the man a bag, and photos of her with Starsky, and the other woman with Hutch. The man stands, raises his hands. "Our work has only begun, it is Simon's vision that Detective David Starsky meets his maker, but we must finish our mind altering first."

The chanting resumes and increases in volume and speed. "Simon, Simon, Simon….."

(Break)

The following morning, Starsky and Hutch walk into the station side by side. Starsky looks a little tired; he had a change of clothes as all too often he spends the night at Hutch's during stakeouts. He walks to his desk.

Hutch tilted his head in an effort to stretch, pours a cup of coffee and hands it to partner after he sips it. Then pours himself a cup.

A petite golden haired woman holding a rather large flower pattern purse enters the room. "I am looking for Detective Starsky?"

Starsky looks up. "That'll be me."

She makes her way over; she is stunning and smells like orchids. "Oh, hello, I was told you were the one to see about my cousin Arnold Kramer."

Starsky is definitely attracted, and stumbles to his feet, and offers her his seat.

Hutch shakes his head and grins, thankful for the distraction of current events. "Miss, would you like coffee, water?"

She looks at Hutch and right back at Starsky. "No thanks."

Starsky has his hand on the chair behind her. "What can I do for you, Miss?"

She smiles and points her eyes directly into his. "Anna Brimes, Arnold's mother sent me down to get her car keys; Arnold had them with him when you arrested him."

Starsky looks at Hutch and back at her and smiles. "Well Ms. Brimes, unfortunately we cannot release anything unless Arnold and or Arnold's mother verifies the release."

She sighs and looks at him and frowns playfully. "I was afraid of that."

Hutch looks at her, and smiles.

The door to Captain Dobey's office opens as he hollers out. "Starsky, Hutchinson, in my office! Oh...my apologies, Miss, excuse us please. It won't take but a few moments."

Captain Dobey looks at his men, Starsky smiles. "If you don't mind waiting, I'll see what we can do, excuse me."

The men enter Captain Dobey's office. He is back at his desk, and they sit in their usual chairs.

Without warning, the fire alarm goes off, and all three startle and stand. They look at each other, but Dobey motions them to sit.

"If it's a real fire, they'll come and get us!"

Starsky looks at Hutch, Captain Dobey looks at them. "Well? Why wasn't I informed of the phone call, Starsky... and incident at your place, Hutch?"

Hutch looks at Starsky, he puts his hands out and attempts to answer, but is interrupted by Captain Dobey.

"A death threat to one of my officers is no laughing matter."

Starsky looks down to the floor, Hutch attempts to answer once again, only to be interrupted by Dobey again.

"Where is the report on the liquor store heist from three days ago?"

Starsky raises his eyebrows, and darts out of the chair. "Oh! On my desk, be right back."

Starsky goes through the door; the office area is vacant from the fire alarm. The young woman's large bag sits on his desk.

Starsky reaches for the desk drawer and hears a clicking noise; he stopped, and didn't move as his face displayed panic.

"GET DOWN!" He releases, turns and slams Dobey's door shut as the desk explodes, throwing him against the door and coffee station **.**

The desk is shredded; the bag sends paper flying everywhere.

Hutch pushes himself through the door, noticing it is jammed by Starsky's body on the floor. There is blood down the side of his face, and he is half conscious. Hutch notices his partner's legs and eases the door open gently.

Captain Dobey enters behind him and notices the paper scattered everywhere. He grabs one of the sheets of the debris covered table next to Hutch.

Hutch kneels next to Starsky and examines the bleeding crease. Hutch's hand shakes as he uses the reserved voice of comfort. "Starsk? Hey, you okay?"

Captain Dobey holds the sheet of paper with a picture of a young Starsky with ten other men in army combat uniforms with a typed message below. "You killed them, you failed them, soon you will be reunited and meet your maker."

(Break)

Starsky sits in Captain Dobey's office being examined by the EMT's. Hutch paces the room back and forth.

Captain Dobey is on the phone. The female EMT finishes placing a bandage on Starsky's forehead. "You really should go to the hospital, that's a bad crease."

Starsky looks at her and cringes. "Hutch, will ya sit, you're making me dizzy!"

Hutch stops and snaps sarcastically. "No, Starsk. That would be the large knot on your forehead. Will you listen to the lady and go get checked out?"

The young EMT touches his face lightly. "I've done all I can do, handsome."

She grabs her bag and exits.

Starsky set his head back. "Ya hear that? She called me handsome."

Hutch puts his fingers to the bridge of his nose, leaning forward. "She's feeling sorry for you, Starsk, you look pathetic!"

Captain Dobey slams his hand on the desk. "I've been on hold for fifteen minutes, you tell Murrey to get his can down here along with the explosives experts, NOW!"

Captain Dobey looks at his two men as he slams the handset into the cradle. "Cut the sarcasm, this is serious gentlemen."

Starsky lifts his head up slowly; he looks at Dobey's desk and sees the pile of semi-charred paper. Hutch knows exactly what he is going to do. "Starsk, don't!"

Starsky reaches for the pile and extracts a sheet, he looks at it as he senses himself disconnect. All of a sudden he is in Vietnam, explosions around him, men on the ground. Starsky's hand trembles; the blood drain from his face, Captain Dobey leans on the desk, concern engraved on his features.

"Starsky!... DAVE!"

Hutch takes the paper, and places his hand on Starsky's arm in an effort to comfort. Starsky slowly comes back in to focus on the reality of the present. Hutch squeezes lightly, and places the paper face down on the desk. Hutch goes to the water bubbler, fills the paper cut, takes a sip and refills it and hands it to his partner.

Starsky takes it, sips and stares ahead as though in a fog. "The explosion was on a hair trigger, a mini detonator in my desk drawer. Ms. Brimes although beautiful, packs a hellava punch."

Hutch stands behind Starsky, leaning on the chair. "Mini or not, it hit its target. I doubt Brimes is her real name."

Starsky winces from shifting in the chair. He is deep in thought. "How'd they get my 'Nam picture? That was taken by Tommy. Only three of us had a copy."

Hutch is still behind Starsky. He takes the empty cup and throws it into the waste basket in frustration. "This is all too personal. Someone had access, did their homework."

Captain Dobey flinches at the phone ringing then he answers it. "Captain Dobey. Yeah, they're here, hold a second." Captain Dobey places the phone on speakerphone. "Go ahead, Huggy!"

There is a sigh. "I need you cats here at my place, pronto!"

Hutch walks over to the captain's desk. "What's wrong, Hug?"

Huggy doesn't sound like himself. "Those two chicks, Ashford and Lorelei, were here with two goons, left me with a goose egg. When I came too they left Starsky a gift. Call for a paddy wagon."

Starsky wavers to his feet; Hutch grabs his arm and stops him mid-leap. "You are not going anywhere, Starsky!"

Starsky releases from his partner's grip, his face strained with fear and anger. "Who's gonna stop me?"

He heads out the door; Hutch flings his arms up and gives his captain a look of frustration. "We're on our way, Huggy!"

(Break)

Huggy stands outside of the building with an ice bag on his head. Hutch's car comes to a screeching halt, Starsky bolts out and going to Huggy. He touches his arm as he carefully examines the area with the ice pack. "You okay?"

Huggy sighs. "From the looks of you, I'm golden."

Hutch extends his hand to Huggy's arm to comfort him. Starsky heads toward the door.

Huggy leans in toward Hutch and whispers with a look of empathy. "Prepare yourself, stay close to him. If it's who I think it is, he's going to lose it."

Hutch looks at Huggy, and vaults into motion and enters cutting his partner off at the door.

Hutch focused like a hawk and notices on the pool table, is a decomposed body in woman's clothes. As he inches closer he sees, she is dressed exactly like Terry. What is left of the hair appears to be the same color, along with a hole in the left temporal area of the skull. Surrounding the corpse is cheerleader pom-poms of blue and white.

Terry taught special needs children and held basketball events that the boys volunteered their time to play. The pom-poms had belonged to Sally, one of the students.

Hutch stops. He turns on the spot and uses his height to his advantage to protect his partner from the gruesome display.

Starsky stops. "What, WHAT? Come on Hutch, what?"

Hutch closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and gazes into his partner's indigo, glassed-over eyes. "Maybe you shouldn't look."

Starsky looks at him, and eases himself around. Huggy stops by Hutch who is mortified and turns around. Starsky very slowly, methodically inched closer, his face blanched, his eyes watering. He puts his hand on his stomach and leans on a table by the pool table, his knees weaken.

Huggy bows his head down and looks away. Hutch cringes, takes a deep breath and walks over to his partner who appears to be in shock.

"It can't be her, Hutch. Who... why? This is sick."

Hutch puts his hand on Starsky's arm. "Come with me, Starsk."

Starsky wavers, his stomach ready to revolt. "This can't be." His voice trembles as his eyes meet Hutch's strained features.

He moves in closer and Hutch puts his hand to his face and covers his mouth as he follows. Starsky stands by. He looks at the face, hair, and the hands or what is left of decomposed flesh. There is a silver ring on her right hand. Starsky bites his lip as his chin quivers. He holds his stomach.

Starsky turns to meet Hutch's eyes, his eyes watering. "It's her ring; friends don't make promises, her….."

Hutch reaches out with his right hand behind his friend's neck and pulls him in and embraces him.

Huggy stands holding his head and a tear rolls down his right cheek.

(Break)

Starsky is escorted into the men's room. Hutch stands outside the door with his head against the door frame. He can hear his partner vomiting. Huggy is being attended to by an EMT. The coroner tends to the body, carefully placing it in a body bag.

Captain Dobey finishes speaking to a lab technician and walks over to Hutch. Captain Dobey touches Hutch's shoulder for comfort. Hutch opens his eyes and looks at his captain.

"This is despicable. Starsky was right, the inside of the ring read. "Friends don't make promises. It ha heart and D engraved." Hutch closes his eyes, as his stomach turns. "He can't take much more of this." Hutch now knows that the body is definitely Terry.

Captain Dobey hands, Hutch a folded piece of paper. "This was tucked under the right hand."

Hutch walks away from the bathroom. He merges to a better lit area of the bar and opens the note carefully. There is a sketching of two police badges with numbers, with a typed message.

"Terry died because she loved you; these two officers are dead because of your arrogance. Amazing how a corpse decays, Detective Starsky. Have you had enough yet? I think not."

Hutch folds the paper, and Captain Dobey walks up behind him. Hutch hands it to him and begins fidgeting, angry. "The two badges... are they confirmed?"

Captain Dobey looks at Hutch with confirmation and sadness. "Duitry and Leggit. Shot on a disturbance call two hours ago."

Hutch turns and punches the wall. Starsky appears behind Dobey. Hutch tames his rage upon noticing his partner.

Starsky looks terrible. Hutch hands him the note. Starsky reads it as he teeters. "They're dead?"

Dobey nods. Starsky extended the note and grabs his stomach and retreats to the men's room.

The EMT approaches Captain Dobey. "Can you check on Detective Starsky in the men's room?" Captain Dobey looks at Hutch. "I want the two of you off the streets until further notice. You are both targets as far as I'm concerned."

Hutch snaps his fingers as his eyes gloss over with emotion. "My concern right now is keeping my partner alive, and keeping him from completely losing his mind."

Dobey sighs. "Your two lady friends appear to be involved."

Hutch paces rubbing the back of his neck. "Which explains access to personal information. This is SICK! Who? This can't be Prudholm!" Hutch finally releases some anger; he takes a deep breath. "Get it together, Hutchinson."

Captain Dobey sighs. "I have two units scouting your place and Starsky's. Decide where you are staying, no private parties, you hear me?"

Hutch nods. Huggy makes his way over, Hutch looks at him. "You okay Hug?"

Huggy touches his head. "Swellin' on my melon, I'll live."

The EMT walks out of the bathroom, he stops next to Captain Dobey. "He needs fluids. Get some food in him. He really should be seen at the ER, but he won't go."

The EMT leaves, Dobey looks at Hutch. "Get him out of here. Huggy, I'll have a unit stop in hourly."

Huggy put his hand up. "No worries, Mon' Cap-ee-tan. I've called in a few favors, thanks. Hutch, if you and Starsky want to crash here, mi casa su casa."

Hutch nods. "Thanks, Hug, but I don't think it's a good idea." The three watch as the body is rolled out the door on a gurney.

Prior to leaving, the police check Hutch's car and wait as Starsky enters the car, Hutch following. Captain Dobey stands and watches as his men depart. Hutch drives to Starsky's place where officers are parked. Hutch pulls in the driveway.

There is no conversation.

Starsky exits the car, his shoulders slumped. Hutch follows closely behind until an officer standing by Starsky's car stops them. "Your car is clear, Starsky. There doesn't appear to be any disturbance here that we can see."

Starsky nods. "Thanks, Mitchum."

The man looks at him and back at Hutch. "What's happening isn't setting well with any of us, Starsky. We won't rest until this psycho is found and arrested."

Starsky puts his head down. Hutch taps the young officer on the shoulder as they head up the stairway. Starsky unlocks the door; he loses his balance slightly and flips the light switch. Hutch pulls him back and slips past him with his gun in hand. Starsky follows him.

Both men look cautiously around the living room. Hutch goes into the bedroom, checks the bathroom. Starsky stands in the middle of the living room and slowly removes his leather jacket. He looks terrible, the darkness under his eyes, pale and he looks defeated.

Hutch places his gun back into his holster. He walks back into the living room and stands by Starsky. Starsky touches Hutch's arm to let him know he knows he is worried. They communicate without speaking. Starsky heads into the kitchen where he opens the cabinet and steps back. Hutch sees the look on his face, and walks over to see a snake with no head; the door is smeared in blood with strange pentagrams, or demonic symbols.

Hutch pulls Starsky away. He goes to the door and calls out for help. "Mitchum, get the lab team here!"

Starsky returns to the kitchen and opens the other cupboard doors. Each door has a symbol and a decapitated dead animal. Starsky opens the last cupboard.

It has a picture of Rosie Malone with blood splattered on it, a note pinned to the shelf. "Where, oh where are you, Rosey? Everyone leaves or dies around you. You are cursed, and you'll beg to be killed, Detective Starsky!"

Rosey was a former love of Starsky's, the crime syndicate Frank Malone's daughter. Their relationship was doomed from the beginning, Rosey left with her father when he turned state's evidence and went into hiding.

Starsky backs into Hutch who is behind him. Police officers enter the phone rings, Hutch goes to the phone. "Hello!"

He places the phone sideways in order for Starsky to hear, they both lean into the handset. Starsky responds. "Hello!"

The haunting music playing is TAPS, a deep eerie voice speaks. "Army boy, they are playing your song. What was it like to watch them die and you survive?" The line goes to a dial tone.

Hutch paused and placed the handset on the receiver. Starsky lowers his head.

"Original, won't win them an Oscar!" Starsky walks away, his gait speaking volumes of defeat and self-infliction of guilt.

Starsky sits on the couch; Hutch speaks to Dobey on the phone filling him in on the current events. The young officer Mitchum looks around the bedroom and notices the bed seems untidy. He pulls the blankets back to find syringes scattered, a note in the middle that reads. "24 hours to live, pig. Cop, 24 hours to live!"

There is a picture of Starsky from a newspaper clipping in the middle of the bed, with a red X over the face.

Hutch finishes his conversation with the captain as he rubs his face and looks at his partner who is non-responsive on the couch, lost in thought. Mitchum stands at the bedroom door.

"Hutch!"

Hutch walks over and enters, looks at the bed, his jaw dropping. The young officer is shaken, looks at Hutch. "We need to get you and Starsky out of here."

The lab team makes their way in taking photos. Hutch rubs his face, lets out a breath he doesn't realize he's been holding. He looks around, looks back on the couch where his partner sits completely oblivious to what is unfolding around him; he looks at the bed and back to Starsky. Something clicks.

Hutch signals Mitchum to come closer. "Aside from you, who else is new in the department?"

The young officer looks at Hutch. "Are you thinking we have an insider in the department?"

Hutch shifts to one side and places his hand against the wall pinching the bridge of his nose, "Vic Bellemy made that same statement when he stuck Starsky with a hypo."

The young officer lowers his voice. "We are looking for someone who has access to evidence. They're using personal and case evidence."

Hutch nods, fumbles his fingers at his side. "I'm trusting you, Mitchum. Don't make me regret it, you hear me? Talk to Captain Dobey directly, fill him in, I need to get my partner out of here."

The young man looks at Hutch who he admires and respects. He extends his hand. "I won't let you down, Hutch."

They shake hands, the young man exits. Hutch grabs a duffle bag, goes to the closet and grabs some of his clothes he stores at Starsky's, rummages through a few drawers in the bedroom. Hutch returns to the living room and motions Starsky to come with him.

Hutch drives and peers into the rear view mirror watching for any tails. He pulls into a parking garage in a high-rise, on the third level pulls into a parking spot. He opens the glove compartment and retrieves a set of keys. Starsky goes through the motions physically, but is not there mentally.

They get into a beige Cadillac parked next to Hutch's car. This is a vehicle they hid for emergency situations. The two have had instances in the past due to inside jobs at the department where their lives were in danger. Starsky scopes the area as Hutch pulls out and tosses their bag in the trunk.

Hutch drives for 45 minutes, taking back streets, alleys and making numerous turns to be sure they are not being followed. He departs the city limits and follows the scenic route along the beach to a secluded beach house off the main road. Starsky simply sits and gazes out the window.

This is a beach house unknown to anyone but Captain Dobey and the two men. The beach house is equipped with ammo and supplies should they need to hide out.

It's a full moon, the waves crash, late evening, 10:30 pm.

Hutch scrambles some eggs in the kitchen, Starsky emerges from the bathroom. The place is very calming. It has two rooms and is bright in color, the aura of beach vibe.

Hutch has changed into his jogging outfit; Starsky wears a blue V-neck shirt and his jeans. He simply roams the living room area not knowing where to sit. He grabs a glass of water that is on the coffee table and drinks. Hutch looks up after placing the eggs on a plate. "Glad to see you drinking, Starsk."

He brings two plates to the table, and sits. Starsky looks at him, and makes his way over slowly. Hutch smirks with an arch of his eyebrow, pointing at the plate. "Eat!"

Starsky sits, looks at the eggs and picks up a fork and plays with them. "Stomach's still in revolt, sorry."

Starsky stood, and walked away toward the window in the living room. Hutch's heart sinks. He wants so to take away everything that unfolded in the past 24 hours. Hutch finishes eating. He removes the plates and discards the remaining food into the trash.

Hutch sips on a cup of tea. "Maybe there's a Twilight Zone marathon."

Starsky spins around and glares at Hutch, his eyes are intense and anger flies from his mouth. "Stop, just stop, Hutch. Drop the mother hen routine will ya?"

Hutch steps away from the TV and retreats back to the table and sits. He rubs his forehead. "Starsk?" The phone interrupts Hutch; he reaches behind the counter and answers. "Hello!"

It's Captain Dobey, at the BCPD locker room area. He looks around to make sure he is not overheard. There is activity in the background with lab technicians. Dobey sighs.

"We have two women, three men, in custody. We are checking backgrounds as we speak. Hutch, there's more."

Hutch looks away from his partner who now glares at him.

"What is it, Cap?"

Dobey dabs his face with a hanky. "The girl Starsky was dating, Lorelei, and the other girl, Ashford. We found two photos in the locker room of them with bloody X's on their faces. Starsky's locker was rigged with a string and trigger. Donovan is dead."

Hutch bows his head. Starsky quickly walks over and grabs the phone from his partner's grip. "Spill it, Cap'n!"

Hutch stands and walks toward the living room, running his hand through his hair. He knows this is going to send his partner over the cliff. Donavan is a new cop who idolized Starsky and had mentored under him on a few cases. He was a new dad. Hutch stands in anticipation of the outburst or rage from his partner. Starsky hands the phone to Hutch and slips away into the bedroom slamming the door. Hutch puts the phone to his ear as Dobey yells. "Starsky, STARSKY?"

Hutch clears his throat. "It's me, Cap'n, Starsky's… ah heck."

Captain Dobey looks around the room, he sighs. "I'm worried about him, too. I'll keep you posted, and Hutch, keep safe."

(Break)

Hutch falls asleep on the couch. The moon glows over his face, his gun on his chest with his hand over it. Starsky sits near the window, his head down, with a bottle of vodka three-quarters gone, as his mind retraces over everything. The alcohol elicits the vision of Terry's body on the pool table, the flashbacks of the pictures, blood and the snake. The visions dance in his head. He is exhausted and scared, but most of all drowning in guilt. He feels himself sinking as though in a tunnel of darkness with no bottom.

The room feels as though it is shrinking. Starsky gets to his feet and looks at Hutch sleeping. He places the palms of his hands over his eyes, rubs and takes in a deep breath and whispers to himself, "I won't let them get to ya Hutch!"

Hutch startles and jumps up to his feet with his gun extended. Starsky puts his hands down. "It's only me, Hutch."

Hutch takes in a deep breath and attempts to shake off the sleep slumber. "Starsk! What's going on? You okay?"

He stands and snaps the lamp on to see his partner who looks like the walking dead, and the bottle of vodka on the window sill. Starsky goes to the window and looks out to the ocean, the moon glares at him. Hutch puts his gun in his holster and wipes the cobwebs from his eyes. Starsky just stares into the distance of moonlit ocean.

"Hutch, it ends here. I won't... I can't allow anyone else to get hurt or killed."

Hutch walks to the kitchen and opens the fridge and retrieves a bottle of beer. He opens the bottle, looks to the ground. "You aren't allowing anything, Starsk! You are not responsible."

Starsky fumbles with his hands. "No, but it's happening because of me."

Hutch, deep in thought, processes his friend's words and slowly walks over to him.

Starsky's hands tremble as he takes a deep breath. "You could be next. Three cops are gone."

Hutch walks over and sits on the back of the couch, sipping the bottled beer. He places it on the table next to him and crosses his arms on his chest. "I have a partner that will do everything possible to prevent that from happening. I'd stake everything I own on that." Hutch's voice is soft and sympathetic, he truly believes in this.

Starsky continues to look out at the ocean. "If somethin' happened to ya, I, I ….let me walk out, Hutch, let me give them what they want. I can't do this anymore."

Hutch's head tilts slightly and his eyes widen, his friend has reached the end, what he had feared with the alcohol contributing.

Hutch abruptly shortens the distance between them and grabs his arm and spins him around and points his finger in Starsky's face, his emotions are fueling his eyes and tone. "That kind of talk will get you in 48 hour lock up in a psych ward, buddy!"

Hutch glares in disbelief, Starsky turns away. Hutch grabs both shoulders sternly squeeze. "Don't look away from me. You are a cop. You are one hell of a detective and irreplaceable, partner and friend. We deal with this crap every day. Listen to me, Starsky, LISTEN TO ME!"

Starsky pulls away from Hutch's grip, and pushes him back. He pulls his gun from his holster; his hand trembles as he holds it in front of him. Hutch puts his hands up in an effort to show he will back off.

Hutch tries to regain some calm; he takes a deep breath, but the churning of panic is evident. "This person or these people are sick, Starsky! This is what they want and you are giving in. We are cops. We don't give in. No negotiations!"

Starsky's face is cold, darkness in the normally indigo blue eyes. "I can't lose anymore. It hurts, Hutch. People have walked away and died, Donovan had a kid, wife for god sakes. For all I know the other two cops had families, too."

Hutch extends his hand out in a gesture of comfort. "Dig deep inside, Starsk, I know you are in there. FIGHT. Fight this off. I'm here, buddy, I'm here. What about me or us, have you thought about that?" Hutch moves in a little closer, his heart is beating out of control. He fights the urge to raise his voice and cry. "Y-y-you give in... you –are- taking- me- with- you! DO YOU HEAR ME?"

Hutch's voice trails with an undertone of tension; he knows he is grasping at anything he can. Part of him wonders, has Starsky snapped completely, he could be signing a death sentence for both of them. His gut argues and tells him his partner and friend is still in there, he just needs to be brought back. Hutch also knows he would never be able to cope with the loss of his partner.

Hutch didn't move, frozen like a statue, Starsky has tears rolling down his face. He lifts the gun, Hutch's heart racing; his stomach feels as though someone punched him.

"I need you buddy, I need you to cover my back, me and thee!" Hutch eases his hand in front of Starsky, his voice trembles into a wince. The agony of defeat etches his face, pleading for his best friend to hear him. "Come on, Gordo, don't do this. It's always worse for the person left behind, remember? This aint how we work, this isn't you and what you stand for. Dammit Starsky! DON'T LET THEM WIN!"

The end of his words trail loudly, strained with emotions. Starsky nods, his face cringes and he breaks down. He hands the gun to Hutch, who tosses it onto the couch. He reaches his hand and pulls Starsky to him and embraces him. Hutch exhales and cries silently. Starsky returns the embrace and keeps whispering. "I'm sorry, sorry, I'm so sorry."

(Break)

The following morning Hutch awoke to noise in the kitchen. He notices Starsky is not in bed. Hutch panics and vaults out of bed, Starsky's gun is on the table with his holster. Hutch rubs his face and takes a deep breath of relief. Starsky is in the kitchen pouring juice, and has pancakes on the plate. Hutch looks at his friend. He seems more rested. Starsky places the plates on the table. "Breakfast?"

Hutch pulls a chair and sits. He sips the juice, and cuts a chunk of pancake covered in syrup and takes a bite. Starsky does the same, but avoids making eye contact with him. Hutch scanned the room and refocuses on his partner intensely. Starsky forces the efforts to eat; he looks at his plate. "Would ya quit it?"

Hutch stops short of the food entering his mouth. "Quit what?"

Starsky glances at him quickly. "You're burning me with your x-ray vision!"

Hutch resumes eating, and grins. Starsky puts his fork down, sits back, and exhales as he crosses his arms. "Desperation and guilt, let them get in my head. I was feelin' caged. The booze didn't help either, but not an excuse."

Hutch bows his head slightly. "Ah, yeah." Hutch sips the juice, and looks down at his plate again and knows that this conversation is difficult for his partner. "Starsky, you don't have to…."

Starsky glanced at him and raises his hand up, Hutch stops mid-sentence to meet his partner's eyes.

"Let me do this, please?" Starsky sighs. "I went someplace I hadn't been since Nam. What I went is dark knight on ya; I heard you loud and clear, Hutch!"

Hutch smiles, feels the warmth of a flush as he shifts in the chair. Starsky looks back up at him. "When this is over I'll get some help."

Hutch closes his eyes; he feels an overwhelming sense of relief. Hutch looks back at his partner. "We will partner, and you're welcome!"

Starsky grins for the first time in what feels like months.

(Break)

Hutch enters the living room freshened from a shower as Starsky is ending a phone call with Captain Dobey. He placed the receiver in the cradle and walks to the window. Hutch wraps the towel around his neck as he stands near the bathroom in a pair of green shorts.

"Was that Dobey?"

Starsky turns and leans his hands onto the back of the couch. "You aren't going to like this; I'm feeling nightmares in my near future."

Hutch took a few steps closer. "What?"

Starsky crosses his arms over his chest. "They found a black robe in that cute little number's locker you were dancing with, the blood on the robe and its cow."

Hutch looks down to the floor and back up, his eyes glazed. "Black robe?

Hutch pulls the towel on his neck with both hands gripping it tighter against the back of his neck as fury curtails his mouth and jaw line. "Simon Marcus!"

Starsky with his arms still folded, walks around the couch and sits on the arm. "Seems he's due for a transfer to a new maximum security prison, any and all parole submissions have been revoked."

Hutch rubs his face. "Why weren't we notified?"

Starsky knows this is tearing Hutch up inside. "The bane of our existence Simonetti and Dryden. The DA uncovered DNA and evidence linking Marcus to three more murders." Starsky unfolds his arms. "They need me to testify, which would be a guaranteed seat on death row."

Hutch walks over to the table, leans on it. "So those two assholes, Simonetti and Dryden, decided to play Russian roulette with your life? Oh, that's just great, so help me, I got my hands on those two morons! This gives me the creeps Starsk. If they get to you psychologically or kill you, or you… damn the trial may not go forward."

Starsky shakes his head and sighs. "Dobey and the chief are talking suspension or termination for the morons, pending a full investigation and hearing." Starsky scratches his temple, embarrassed. "Yeah, well, almost got what they wanted."

Hutch puts his head down to emphasize his words. "They -didn't- and- they -won't!"

Starsky looks at him; Hutch turns with a concerned look on his face. "THEY WON'T!"

Starsky swaggers, shoulder's at attention over to Hutch rubbing his head in a playful way, and winks. "Yes, they will!"

Hutch holds a bewildered look as his forehead wrinkles.

(Break)

Starsky returns to his place, and there are police posted outside. Hutch returns with groceries, he cautiously looks around. He unlocks the door and walks in. Starsky stands there in a dark blue T-shirt. Hutch drops the groceries on the table, hands Starsky several tubes of what look like blood. Starsky's face is pale from makeup, his eyes darkened. He opens and squeezes the tube on the side of his temple and face and down his shirt. He splatters it on the wall and creates a pool on the floor.

Hutch crossed his arm over his chest, not impressed. "Starsk, this is morbid!"

Starsky examines his handy work in the mirror. "If I do say so myself, and I do, perfect for a zombie movie. My debut."

Hutch grabs the tubes and rinses them in the sink, and places them in his pocket. "Yeah, well, after the past few days' events, it hits too close to home, Gordo."

Starsky knows this really bothers Hutch; he walks over and touches his arm. "Let's do this, kay?"

Starsky strategically places himself on the floor near the blood spatter and the large pool on the floor. He pulls his gun; Hutch turns to exit, then stops and looks back at Starsky with fear. Starsky gave Hutch the famous Starsky grin.

"Me and thee."

Hutch nods and leaves to retrieve another bag of groceries from the car when a single gunshot echoes. He drops the groceries, and runs up the stairs. The officers exit their car and follow. Hutch runs in to find Starsky on the floor. His stomach flips as Starsky is playing the part too well.

Hutch stands with his hands to his head. "NO, god, no!"

Starsky can feel Hutch's fear, and it kills him to do this, but it has to be done. The officers freeze. They stand there until Hutch screams once again, and Hutch kneels next to his partner. Hutch grabs the phone and dials. The two officers are white like ghosts. They exit and within a few minutes an ambulance appears with two rather tall burly men. They assess Starsky, pretend to put in an IV and retrieve Starsky and place him onto a gurney. Hutch follows in tow.

At Memorial Hospital a room is set up in a private area. Captain Dobey paces the hallway. Hutch sits on a bench.

Captain Dobey pulls his pants up. "You really think this was a good idea?"

Hutch grabs his face. "No."

Dobey extends his hands behind his back. "Well, if there were any more of Simon Marcus's people at the station, I'm sure they got the news by now!"

An elderly nurse appears, she is definitely seasoned. "He's resting. You can see him now."

They follow her into the room. Starsky has his eyes closed; he is hooked up to all kinds of machines. His head is bandaged. The nurse leaves.

Starsky peaks to make sure the nurse is gone. "Finally, she's gone."

Hutch stands by the bed. "You look like shit!"

Starsky frowns; Captain Dobey looks at his wrist watch. "You two are on your own, good luck. Oh, by the way, Minnie is really upset."

Starsky grins. "She loves me."

Hutch rolls his eyes, as the captain leaves.

(Break)

At Simon's hideout, a young man appears before the bearded man. He is one of the officers on watch at Starsky's place. The bearded man looks at him.

"What do you have to report?"

The young man is still visibly shaken.

"He shot himself, he did it!" The young man looks away, the bearded man stands.

"Is he dead?"

The young man shifts. "No, he's at Memorial Hospital, he shot himself! I've never seen so much blood."

The bearded man turns away and looks at the painting of Simon, raising his hands. "It is time to complete Simon's vision. Simon, Simon, Simon!"

(Break)

At the hospital Mitchum sits in a closet area with a monitor and headphones. He has the view of the hall and Starsky's room. Starsky rests in his room quietly. Hutch enters the closet where Mitchum is, and he sits down. "Now, we wait."

Mitchum has a radio. He plays with the volume and looks at the monitor and back to Hutch. "How long? I mean, how long have you been partners?"

Hutch sits with his elbows on his knees, his hands extended in front, fumbling. "Almost ten years, if you count the academy."

Mitchum places the radio on the stand next to him. "How did you know he was the one, I mean the right partner?"

Hutch smiles, bows his head in thought. "He grows on you. We intuitively know the other's next move, respect, and trust. He's just part of me, my soul."

Hutch looks to the floor, and back up again to the monitor. Mitchum looks up as Starsky looks into the camera at the same time. It was as if he knew and or heard them. "It just is."

Mitchum feels a chill as though a breeze went through the room; he just witnessed something magical, but couldn't explain it.

Mitchum watches the screen for the hallway, he looks at Hutch again. "He means a lot to you."

Hutch looks at the monitor and back at his hands. "He can be a pain in the ass. He's got my back always. I'd be lost without him."

Mitchum shook his head and smiles. "He said the same about you!"

Hutch smirks as his face tightens. "Bet he did. Wait, he really said I was a pain in the ass?"

Mitchum laughs. Just then a door in the hallway opens with two men entering; both wearing surgical scrubs and masks, pushing a gurney. Hutch watches as they get closer to the cameras. "Look at the one on the left, look at his shoes!"

The man's shoes are not standard hospital shoes. Mitchum watches intensely. "Hutch, look at the cross on the left hand!"

Hutch pulls his gun. "We have the second-in-command, is what we have, Mitchum! Xavier Dagun."

Hutch heads toward the door, the handle doesn't turn. One of the men is out of camera sight and returns to meet the other. The man propped a chair to keep the door handle from moving and from opening. Hutch is now panicked, Mitchum watches as they enter Starsky's room.

Mitchum grabs the radio, "This is Officer Mitchum, over."

Captain Dobey's voice replies. "Go ahead, Mitchum, Captain Dobey."

Mitchum looks in horror, Hutch fights with the door, slamming into it. Mitchum replies with exasperation. "We are trapped, repeat trapped. Two suspects in the room, over!"

In the room, Starsky lays motionless as the men enter. They remove their masks. One watches the door; the other with the cross on his hand pulls a syringe and walks over towards Starsky.

Hutch looks at the monitor in horror. "NO, dammit, NOOO!"

Starsky opens his eyes, the man back up. "Surprise!"

Mitchum watches the monitor and notices the look on Starsky's face. He has no fear; his eyes are piercing and full of intent. Starsky pulls his gun; the man at the door lunges and pulls the gun from his hand. And a fight begins, the other man attempting to regain control to inject him.

Starsky is pinned to the bed. Hutch fires three shots at the door. They shatter the door handle and the chair, and the door opens. Mitchum jumps to his feet following Hutch as he enters the room and points his gun.

"Drop it, NOW!"

The man holding Starsky reaches the gun on the floor, Mitchum fires and hits him on the arm.

The other man, Xavier, lunges for Starsky. Hutch shoots the syringe out of his hand, and the man falls to the floor, and starts chanting. "Simon, Simon, Simon."

Starsky sits catching his breath. "Shut the hell up!"

The area is flooded with officers, they remove the two men. Hutch bends over as he tries to catch his breath. "You okay?"

Starsky swallows. "What took you so long?"

Hutch stands up; he looks at Mitchum and back at Starsky. "They trapped us in the closet!"

Starsky looks at Mitchum, back at Hutch and starts laughing. "I always thought ya were a closet case."

Hutch stops laughing and glares at him intensely.

(Break)

The trial takes place; Starsky is providing the information necessary to complete the death row sentence the Simon Marcus case. The young officer who was an informant gives himself up and provides all the additional information. The arrests are made on the remaining cult followers. The bodies of Lorelai and Ashford are found in a shallow grave at the compound.

At a cemetery a few miles from city limits Starsky stands at a grave site, it is Terry's burial plot. Terry's body was released and brought back to be buried. Starsky stands by, holding a bouquet of red roses as they finish filling in the hole. The cemetery workers put on the finishing touches and leave.

Hutch pulls in and waits in his car. Starsky down on his knees, places the roses. Hutch exits his car with flowers in hand, he makes his way slowly.

Starsky kneels and looks at the beautifully etched stone; he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, fighting tears. "Hey, bad enough the first time, here we go again. There are some sick people out there, Terry." He bows his head and clears his throat. "Ollie's going to be okay; Minnie put a few stitches in him."

Starsky fusses with the roses; he stands, brushes his knees, and crouches down. "This cult thing pushed me to my limit, not proud of where my mind went. The booze didn't help, ain't no excuse. I ain't been me since losing you, the thought of possibly losing Hutch. Well, you know."

The tension arises from his heart as he pauses. "A lot of innocent people were killed because of me." Starsky touches the roses and looks at the stone once again. "I'm gonna get some help, time I deal with this. Hutch helps, he has this way of calming his voice that reaches deep inside, that meditation stuff I suppose. He's won't let me change."

Starsky lowers his head, a tear rolls down his cheek. "I miss you; I love you and always will." Starsky stands, he heard a branch crack, Hutch stops. Starsky wipes the tear from his face and clears his throat.

Hutch stands there with his beautiful bouquet of carnations and daisies. He's overheard what Starsky said, not intentionally. He walks up and crouches and places the flowers next to Starsky's. Hutch stays there looking at the stone. "These flowers are dull in comparison to your smile, Terry, rest in peace."

Hutch stands there a moment, and moves closer to Starsky who just looks at the stone. "Glad you came."

Hutch nods. "Yeah, everything's been completed, signed and sealed. Mitchum received an accommodation."

Starsky smirks and makes eye contact with his partner. "He's a good kid, he's got potential."

Hutch looks to the ground, playing with his fingers. "Yeah, well, he's doomed, he idolizes you."

Starsky shakes his head; he looks back at the stone. "Goes to show ya, he's got good taste."

He glances toward Hutch and back to the stone. "Hutch, do you think… huh?"

Hutch stands next to him, puts a hand on his shoulder. "She heard you, buddy."

Starsky smiles and scratches his head. "I hope she ain't mad."

Directly behind them the wind stirs abruptly and one of the old stone markers falls over. Starsky turns, looks at Hutch with his mouth open, Hutch is stunned and turns.

"I'm not waiting to find out!" The two men begin to walk side by side, leading to a full stride race out of the cemetery.

Back at the fallen stone stands Terry Roberts with her arms crossed with a smirk on her face as she shakes her head in laughter. "I miss and love you always, the both of you." She brings her hand up kisses it and blows the kiss toward them.

The End


End file.
